


The Toaster

by yehwellwhatever



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Domestic, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds Rodney in his room, with the coffee table covered in tools and unidentified parts of something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Toaster

**Author's Note:**

> Extended version of a fandomverse drabble.

When John steps into his quarters, he stops dead in his tracks as his eyes land on Rodney. It's not unusual that his boyfriend invites himself into John's quarters, but it's always a surprise to find him there. "What are you doing?" he asks, as casual as he can despite of his curiosity.

Rodney looks up at him from where he's hunched over the coffee table. As he leans back, John can see a bunch of tools and parts of something he can't identify. "Uhh, what? Oh, I'm making a toaster. For you." He says it as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

John can't stop the way both eyebrows go into his hairline. "You're making me a toaster?"

"Well, yes? It's not as if I can just go out and buy you one." Rodney waves his hand in a way that John thinks is supposed to encompass the entire Pegasus galaxy.

"So you're making me one," John says. He still can't really wrap his head around that.

Rodney huffs in irritation. "Do you have to repeat everything I say?"

"I'm just a little surprised, I guess. A toaster?" John smiles and steps closer to the coffee table so that he can get a closer look.

"You're practically obsessed with toast, but if you don't want…" He trails off, in an obvious attempt to bait John.

John is not ashamed to say that it works. "Oh, no, no, I want it. Give it." He makes a give-here motion with his hands at the still disassembled toaster.

Rodney grumbles something intelligible under his breath. The frown is firm in place when he looks up at John. "Would it kill you to say thank you? It's not as easy as it looks, well I can make everything look…"

He sits down next to Rodney and waits until Rodney looks at him. "Thank you, Rodney," he says and leans in close to place a soft kiss on Rodney's lips.

He can feel Rodney smile against his lips. "You're welcome, John."


End file.
